


[podfic] The First Year

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The First Year</i> by <b>cloudyjenn</b> read aloud.</p><p>When Castiel leaves after Lucifer's defeat, all he asks is that Dean wait for him. So that's exactly what Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resqdog51](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=resqdog51).
  * Inspired by [The First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8457) by cloudyjenn. 



  


**Duration:** 47:21  
 **Song Credit:**   
_Waiting for You_ by Basement Birds  
 **Download** :[M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/first-year-audiobook)(22MB)|| [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6cd1hdt5bdau5em)(22MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> A prize reading for resqdog51. An especially well written and all around lovely fic. Highlight would definitely be Dean's cray cray behaviour regarding er, nest building :D


End file.
